Talk:Germany
Beilschmidt Shouldn't that be his last name? Prussia and he are brothers correct? 21:44, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :One would assume, but hey, America and Canada have different last names. Russia and Belarus have different last names. There was no official word if they were the same or not, so we're not going to assume. ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 21:55, January 28, 2010 (UTC)' Manhood O.o I remember seeing a manga created by Himurayu and Italia saw Germany's manhood (if you know what I mean) and said they looked different, i.e he said that the head and foreskin looked different (one would assume, at least). Does that mean one of them is circumsized? GerItaFangirl 04:06, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Probably. The early translations of strips aren't all that great, but the footnote refers to Italy being #2 in cases of phimosis, what with the foreskin and all. It's possible that Germany's..."cut" while Italy's not. Or just isn't cursed with that much suck. Ceras SanMarina 04:13, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I've been a little hesitant to write this, but...well, I lived in Germany for three years, and I'm male, and I had the opportunity to use restrooms over there, ones without privacy screens, and...let's just say that Ludwig is, in all likelihood, intact. In fact, we could probably say with good certainty that all male nations, with the exceptions of male Muslim nations and male!Israel, have foreskins. Yeah, that includes America. Italy probably has excessive overhang while Ludwig...you know, I'm starting to feel really uncomfortable mentioning this stuff. The Spie 16:23, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Suddenly this whole tangent reminded of the more sexual headcanons on the Livejournal community, including the disturbing idea of the female nations being unable to be pregnant yet still bearing the "monthly curse". Which is definitely one of the creepier/bizarre ones I've seen pop up, yet there are ones that would eclipse that. Ceras SanMarina 17:45, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Since when? "As the human names and most references to them were later discarded, it appears that this is moot." This question does not really pertain to Ludwig, but since it's on his article I'll ask it on his article. Since when, were the human names discarded? I've realised that Himaruya has not made any references to them, but at some point in the Hetalia, uh, chronology? Ahh, did he actually say anything on the names being discarded? I'm just wondering... Keso-Kun 22:41, April 24, 2010 (UTC) The name list vanished when he removed his '07 update pages from Kitayume, and the updates to it vanished when his first Bamboo blog (on Yahoo) shut down and he moved to FC2. He's only made one more reference to them on the new blog, and it was an early post stating how you could spell China's name two different ways in romaji. He hasn't officially said anything about the names, but as it's been so long and since they never really got much use (besides the brief mentions in the April Fools '08 event and that one strip with America as "Alfred"), fandom's general consensus is that they were one of the things that he stopped work on and forgot/abandoned. Ceras SanMarina 00:06, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Last name? I've really been wondering about this for a while...Why doesn't Ludwig have a last name but Gilbert (His BROTHER) have one????? Its really odd I mean shouldn't they both have the same last name....? Guess you can thank Germany? = HRE? for that one. It keeps the, uh..."mystery". :D (At least, in my head!cannon, this is the reason.) As for not having the same last name... Look at America and Canada: Alfred F. '''Jones' and Matthew Williams. Heck, some people think of them as twins, and even then... --Tiamatwizard 20:03, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I don't think the surname-matter has something to do with HRE (look~ HRE doesn't even has a given name. So what would be the difference for Lud having a surname?). I think there's no surname because Ludwig can't have one. It has something to do with the current state of Germany (since it is questionable if Germany is actually a "real/ sovereign" country (seen by Law, it is not..)). Germany = HRE (???) Recently, I found out that the Holy Roman Empire ''was in fact ''part of Germany back in from the 900's - 1600's and I'm wondering if this is what Himaruya Hidekaz is hiding from us all. Can anyone explain, please? Chelseasmilexx 13:14, December 27, 2010 (UTC)chelseasmilexx What do you mean with "part"? :D The whole name was "Holy Roman Empire of German Nations" and it was in fact the current Germany just bigger since - at least - Austria, Liechtenstein and Switzerland were also part of it. I don't know if Himaruya meant HRE and Germany to be one person (that can only be revealed by him) but for the rest.. (And why should he hide that? You can find it in every Historybook.) ;) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Holy_Roman_Empire_ca.1600.svg Last name conjectures: Germany's Lastname conjectures :I guess this is one of the most asked questions about Ludwig. Well, Himaruya himself already said, that he won't tell us his lastname, because he knows his fans would probably find out. I got an idea. It could be ridicolous, and like I said, it is just an Idea. We know Germania as the grandfather of HRE, and if we assume that Germany really was HRE, we have to find out who his father was. Does Ludwig der Deutsche ( Louis the German) sound familiar? It is said, that Himaruya's being inspired by famous/historical persons, thus i looked a bit and found (according to my opinion) the father of HRE and thus Germany. Karl der Große. Charlemagne,who was the founder of the Carolingian Empire, reigning from 768 until his death. He expanded the Frankish kingdom, adding Italy, subduing the Saxons and Bavarians, and pushing his frontier into Spain. The oldest son of Pepin the Short and Bertrada of Laon, Charlemagne was the first "Emperor" in Western Europe since the fall of the Roman Empire four centuries earlier. He had Three Sons (and more kids but these are important). Lothar I, Karl der Kahle (Charles the bald) and Ludwig der Fromme '''( Lois the Pious). Those three divided Charlemange's Kingdom in Three pieces, in which each Son would rule. Like this, Himaruya might be inspired by Ludwig der fromme and his Lastname could be : Fromm (also a german Lastname), Fromme. ' OR The son of Ludwig des Frommen, '''Ludwig der Deutsche' (Louis the German) could be his inspiration. He was the descendent of Ludwig der Fromme. He received the appellation 'Germanicus' shortly after his death in recognition of the fact that the bulk of his territory had been in the former Germania. He was King of Bavaria and also King of East Francia (Ostfrankenreich) which is offical the descendant of the ensuing Holy Roman Empire. So Ludwig (If Himaruya was inspirated by him) Could also be: Deutsch, German, der Deutsche, Germanicus or even Karolinger (because of the Carolingian period) But than, it coudn't be, that Karl der Große can be his father. If we give Charlemagne a (country ) name, it would be probably the Frankrenreich (Francia). So maybe Francia is his father? Don't take this too serious :D Just some ideas. Germany's Name meaning and possible background Hello. I was reading the first blurb on the main page about Germany's human name, Ludwig. I don't know if anyone else bothered to look up the name's meaning but I do think it holds some relevance. According to meaning of names the name Ludwig is, well German (of course), but can either mean "famous fighter" or "famous victories". I personally am going to interpret it more as "famous fighter" being that anyone who's paid any attention in history class will know Germany and the Axis Powers did not win WWII. I also looked up Beilschmidt, Prussia's last name, in meaning of names, came up with nothing, then in google. I just came up with Hetalia stuff so I tried wikipedia and got one unrelated hit, Rolf Beilschmidt. He was an East German high jumper, more specifically from the German federal state of Thuringia. Prussia used to be a huge empire and part of it was in today's Thuringia. Now maybe I'm reading too far into this but if you like what I've had to share, do tell. Pardon any missed spelling errors, I'm not quite the best. If you have any questions share them too. Thanks! Geekghoul17 (talk) 23:41, April 30, 2017 (UTC)Geekghoul17 My sources were Hetalia wiki, meaning of names, and wikipedia. If you want to know